Imagine I was Gone
by sadsmile33
Summary: Pretend that a certain girl can see you because you're her Imaginary Friend, imagine being jealous of that same girl just because she gets to experience everything that you can't, then pretend you fell in love with an espada that doesn't know you exist, and top it off with slowly disappearing to who-knows-where just because Orihime is forgetting that you existed, what would you do?
1. Chapter 1: Save me!

**Well, just putting this out there, there's too many stories about the oc being an arrancar, shinigami, and/or some powerful person. :/... SORRY if i offended anyone! i was just wanting a story that was "outside the box" and so some crazy idea came to mind. XD hehe...sorry...well please like and comment on my story! I really need to improve so please, point out my mistakes and I'll try to improve. ;~;**

"Orihime-san? Remember when we went to save Rukia in the Soul Society?" A pale teenager asked, her black tank-top, dark skinny jeans slightly hugging her curvy figure, and her black combat boots shone spotlessly as she crossed her legs. Her chest was nothing compared to Orihime's but was defiantly something compared to Rukia's.

Yaka's hair reached to the middle of her back and her bangs were split to the right, she floated on her stomach as she watched the orange headed female stood in front of the stove watching her newly invented soup. Orihime wore a plain pink shirt with dark gray sweat pants with her glittering blue hairpins stuck to the sides of her head as usual. Orihime turned around to face Yaka and smiled her brilliant smile.

"Yeah, I remember. Kurasaki-kun, Chad-kun, and Ishida-kun were all amazing." The orange headed beauty said with a gentle knock on her forehead with her knuckles and a shy smile. "Why, Yaka-san? Is something bothering you?"

Yaka lowered her light brown eyes to her arms that were crossed in front of her as she floated to the dinner table.

"It's just," Yaka's throat slightly tightened, maybe she shouldn't tell Orihime and plus even if she did it wouldn't matter, but something about the Soul Society kept bothering her. "It's just that, back there in the Soul Society, I felt…almost…real." Yaka glanced up at Orihime, half expecting her to say nothing and just dismiss it, instead, Orihime asked.

"Real? How?"

"Like," Yaka lifted her left hand to her face and slowly clenched and unclenched her fist. "I felt almost human, I felt like I was slowly getting a physical body. I remember I could almost feel the wind blowing."

Someone clapped and Yaka looked up at Orihime who had a big cheery smile.

"Oh! It could be your home place! Maybe that's where all the imaginary friends came from!" The orange headed princess said as she stirred her watermelon soup that sat boiling on the stove.

Yaka slightly smiled.

"I wonder what would happen if I was to stay over there for a week, maybe I'll be an actual soul or even better a human." Yaka said flipping onto her back and staring at the ceiling, Yaka sighed dreamily. "I could get to taste food, smell the ocean, feel the wind, and so much more."

Orihime smiled as she turned off the stove and took a small bowl out from a cabinet, she then carefully poured some of the watermelon soup into the small bowl.

"You could even help me prepare dinner and eat some too, Yaka-san!" Orihime said as she grabbed a spoon, she placed it in her small bowl of soup and carefully made her way to the dinner table. Yaka laughed.

"Yeah, I would like that a lot." Yaka replied as she watched Orihime clap her hands and gave quick thanks before digging into her soup.

Yaka stood upright and walked towards the door,

"I'm going out for a bit." Yaka said glancing back at Orihime, Orihime smiled and nodded with a mouth full of the red lumpy soup.

Yaka gave a short half-heart laugh before walking right through the door. The moment she stepped out into the gloomy night, Yaka felt a deep empty hole in her chest and her smile had left her face as quickly as it had came. She pretended to jump, instead of float, onto the old rusty rails of the apartment and jumped high into the night sky then down onto a rooftop far from the apartment. She jumped a bit further away from the apartment and settled in the park. She walked over to the swings and pretended to sit on it.

The night was quiet and calm, Yaka strained her ears for any sounds of crickets. Ten minutes pasts and she finally gave up, the night was too quiet and that was usually a bad thing. Yaka sighed and watched as the stars twinkled above her jerked her head up when she heard the cry of a ghastly creature, the cry echoed off into the night. A black portal appeared not ten feet away from where Yaka sat and a mutant bat-like creature slowly appeared head first. Yaka watched in amazement as the pale white mask glistened under the moonlight, the blood red eyes that glowed like jewels. The portal slowly shrunk as the hollow's long whip-like tail finally appeared and the signature hole appeared in its chest. Yaka continued to watch in amazement as it stretched out its wings and bent its muscle legs, however, a dark lean figure jumped down from the night sky and swung his abnormally large katana vertically as he landed softly on his feet. The hollow creature was cut cleanly and evaporated into small black and brown particles then nothing.

"Damn, why are there hollows everywhere tonight?" the lean figure with outstanding orange colored hair complained as a second shorter figure joined with the first. They both were wearing black kimonos and both had zanpakutos.

Yaka noticed that the two of the shinigamis were friends of Orihime. The orange haired was Ichigo Kurasaki, A.K.A Orihime's crush. It really wasn't hard to figure it out, especially since Yaka was Orihime's creation…no, Imaginary Friend…Ichigo never seems to stop surprising Yaka, to her it seems like everyone already knows that Orihime has fallen head over heels in love with the man and yet he has no clue about it. Just thinking about it frustrated Yaka. Yeah, Yaka agrees that Ichigo is a cool guy, an extremely strong man, and incredibly handsome, but Ichigo's so obsessed with trying to get stronger that he has no awareness of Orihime.

Yaka sighed again, but then again, if Ichigo happened to like Orihime and they both went out…Orihime's attention will be one hundred percent on Ichigo and Yaka's chance of surviving will defiantly drop to zero.

The second was Rukia, Rukia was shorter than Orihime with short black hair and enormous eyes. Yaka remembered that Rukia was adopted into a wealthy family in the Soul Society. What was the clan's name?... Kuchiki? Something along the line, but Rukia was also someone that Orihime envied…which was new to Yaka because, Orihime had everything. Yaka was the one that was envious; she had nothing and soon no one.

Yaka glanced down at her hands and saw that she was starting to fade. Her feet was already gone, Yaka slightly frowned and floated off the swing.

"I'm already fading from existence." Yaka whispered.

There was a beeping noise that grabbed Yaka's attention, she looked up at Ichigo and Rukia.

"It's by the theater-" Before Rukia could finish her sentence Ichigo had already taken off shouting back to her,

"Got it!"

Yaka turned her head away and took off towards Orihime's apartment completely missing the fact that Rukia had glanced towards the swing set that Yaka had sat in before taking off after Ichigo.

Yaka made it in time with only her hands and feet missing. Yaka entered through the door and slowly felt her feet and hands returning. She made her way up to the roof through the ceiling and laid down watching the crescent moon and thousands of tiny stars. Yaka hated being alone but she also disliked being around Orihime, Orihime was beautiful, had friends that cared for her, and that could _see_ her.

Yaka turned to her side and tried to fill in the empty hole with happy times when she and Orihime were always playing pretend and weren't thinking about boyfriends. It was too late to ask Orihime to make another imaginary friend that could share this same feeling of loneliness. Orihime may still have childish wishes and a creative mind…but she's growing and is stressing over things such as getting Ichigo's attention. To create an imaginary friend, you have to have a clear mind…a child's mind, where there's nothing to stress over about. Yaka can't make a friend, and the number one rule is: She's NOT real. But that doesn't stop the feeling of loneliness and fear of suddenly disappearing without anyone knowing, let alone caring. Even though Orihime doesn't know, Yaka could feel Orihime slowly forgetting about her.

Yaka curled up into a ball,

"Someone," Yaka whimpered as tears slowly filled her light brown eyes, "Save me…"

**Okay, so that's it for now. This is actually my first time posting my story online, I wanted to see how this turns out. If no one likes it then I'll stop posting stories on fanfiction. (Yes, I am a very sensitive person...I have my reasons!) anyways, the first chapter didn't come out like i wanted it to so...i'll work on the next chapter ASAP...**

**Well, just putting this out there, there's too many stories about the oc being an arrancar, shinigami, and/or some powerful person. :/... SORRY if i offended anyone! i was just wanting a story that was "outside the box" and so some crazy idea came to mind. XD hehe...sorry...well please like and comment on my story! I really need to improve so please, point out my mistakes and I'll try to improve. ;~;**

"Orihime-san? Remember when we went to save Rukia in the Soul Society?" A pale teenager asked, her black tank-top, dark skinny jeans slightly hugging her curvy figure, and her black combat boots shone spotlessly as she crossed her legs. Her chest was nothing compared to Orihime's but was defiantly something compared to Rukia's.

Yaka's hair reached to the middle of her back and her bangs were split to the right, she floated on her stomach as she watched the orange headed female stood in front of the stove watching her newly invented soup. Orihime wore a plain pink shirt with dark gray sweat pants with her glittering blue hairpins stuck to the sides of her head as usual. Orihime turned around to face Yaka and smiled her brilliant smile.

"Yeah, I remember. Kurasaki-kun, Chad-kun, and Ishida-kun were all amazing." The orange headed beauty said with a gentle knock on her forehead with her knuckles and a shy smile. "Why, Yaka-san? Is something bothering you?"

Yaka lowered her light brown eyes to her arms that were crossed in front of her as she floated to the dinner table.

"It's just," Yaka's throat slightly tightened, maybe she shouldn't tell Orihime and plus even if she did it wouldn't matter, but something about the Soul Society kept bothering her. "It's just that, back there in the Soul Society, I felt…almost…real." Yaka glanced up at Orihime, half expecting her to say nothing and just dismiss it, instead, Orihime asked.

"Real? How?"

"Like," Yaka lifted her left hand to her face and slowly clenched and unclenched her fist. "I felt almost human, I felt like I was slowly getting a physical body. I remember I could almost feel the wind blowing."

Someone clapped and Yaka looked up at Orihime who had a big cheery smile.

"Oh! It could be your home place! Maybe that's where all the imaginary friends came from!" The orange headed princess said as she stirred her watermelon soup that sat boiling on the stove.

Yaka slightly smiled.

"I wonder what would happen if I was to stay over there for a week, maybe I'll be an actual soul or even better a human." Yaka said flipping onto her back and staring at the ceiling, Yaka sighed dreamily. "I could get to taste food, smell the ocean, feel the wind, and so much more."

Orihime smiled as she turned off the stove and took a small bowl out from a cabinet, she then carefully poured some of the watermelon soup into the small bowl.

"You could even help me prepare dinner and eat some too, Yaka-san!" Orihime said as she grabbed a spoon, she placed it in her small bowl of soup and carefully made her way to the dinner table. Yaka laughed.

"Yeah, I would like that a lot." Yaka replied as she watched Orihime clap her hands and gave quick thanks before digging into her soup.

Yaka stood upright and walked towards the door,

"I'm going out for a bit." Yaka said glancing back at Orihime, Orihime smiled and nodded with a mouth full of the red lumpy soup.

Yaka gave a short half-heart laugh before walking right through the door. The moment she stepped out into the gloomy night, Yaka felt a deep empty hole in her chest and her smile had left her face as quickly as it had came. She pretended to jump, instead of float, onto the old rusty rails of the apartment and jumped high into the night sky then down onto a rooftop far from the apartment. She jumped a bit further away from the apartment and settled in the park. She walked over to the swings and pretended to sit on it.

The night was quiet and calm, Yaka strained her ears for any sounds of crickets. Ten minutes pasts and she finally gave up, the night was too quiet and that was usually a bad thing. Yaka sighed and watched as the stars twinkled above her jerked her head up when she heard the cry of a ghastly creature, the cry echoed off into the night. A black portal appeared not ten feet away from where Yaka sat and a mutant bat-like creature slowly appeared head first. Yaka watched in amazement as the pale white mask glistened under the moonlight, the blood red eyes that glowed like jewels. The portal slowly shrunk as the hollow's long whip-like tail finally appeared and the signature hole appeared in its chest. Yaka continued to watch in amazement as it stretched out its wings and bent its muscle legs, however, a dark lean figure jumped down from the night sky and swung his abnormally large katana vertically as he landed softly on his feet. The hollow creature was cut cleanly and evaporated into small black and brown particles then nothing.

"Damn, why are there hollows everywhere tonight?" the lean figure with outstanding orange colored hair complained as a second shorter figure joined with the first. They both were wearing black kimonos and both had zanpakutos.

Yaka noticed that the two of the shinigamis were friends of Orihime. The orange haired was Ichigo Kurasaki, A.K.A Orihime's crush. It really wasn't hard to figure it out, especially since Yaka was Orihime's creation…no, Imaginary Friend…Ichigo never seems to stop surprising Yaka, to her it seems like everyone already knows that Orihime has fallen head over heels in love with the man and yet he has no clue about it. Just thinking about it frustrated Yaka. Yeah, Yaka agrees that Ichigo is a cool guy, an extremely strong man, and incredibly handsome, but Ichigo's so obsessed with trying to get stronger that he has no awareness of Orihime.

Yaka sighed again, but then again, if Ichigo happened to like Orihime and they both went out…Orihime's attention will be one hundred percent on Ichigo and Yaka's chance of surviving will defiantly drop to zero.

The second was Rukia, Rukia was shorter than Orihime with short black hair and enormous eyes. Yaka remembered that Rukia was adopted into a wealthy family in the Soul Society. What was the clan's name?... Kuchiki? Something along the line, but Rukia was also someone that Orihime envied…which was new to Yaka because, Orihime had everything. Yaka was the one that was envious; she had nothing and soon no one.

Yaka glanced down at her hands and saw that she was starting to fade. Her feet was already gone, Yaka slightly frowned and floated off the swing.

"I'm already fading from existence." Yaka whispered.

There was a beeping noise that grabbed Yaka's attention, she looked up at Ichigo and Rukia.

"It's by the theater-" Before Rukia could finish her sentence Ichigo had already taken off shouting back to her,

"Got it!"

Yaka turned her head away and took off towards Orihime's apartment completely missing the fact that Rukia had glanced towards the swing set that Yaka had sat in before taking off after Ichigo.

Yaka made it in time with only her hands and feet missing. Yaka entered through the door and slowly felt her feet and hands returning. She made her way up to the roof through the ceiling and laid down watching the crescent moon and thousands of tiny stars. Yaka hated being alone but she also disliked being around Orihime, Orihime was beautiful, had friends that cared for her, and that could _see_ her.

Yaka turned to her side and tried to fill in the empty hole with happy times when she and Orihime were always playing pretend and weren't thinking about boyfriends. It was too late to ask Orihime to make another imaginary friend that could share this same feeling of loneliness. Orihime may still have childish wishes and a creative mind…but she's growing and is stressing over things such as getting Ichigo's attention. To create an imaginary friend, you have to have a clear mind…a child's mind, where there's nothing to stress over about. Yaka can't make a friend, and the number one rule is: She's NOT real. But that doesn't stop the feeling of loneliness and fear of suddenly disappearing without anyone knowing, let alone caring. Even though Orihime doesn't know, Yaka could feel Orihime slowly forgetting about her.

Yaka curled up into a ball,

"Someone," Yaka whimpered as tears slowly filled her light brown eyes, "Save me…"

**Okay, so that's it for now. This is actually my first time posting my story online, I wanted to see how this turns out. If no one likes it then I'll stop posting stories on fanfiction. (Yes, I am a very sensitive person...I have my reasons!) anyways, the first chapter didn't come out like i wanted it to so...i'll work on the next chapter ASAP...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: YOU CAN SEE ME?!

**Yo! XD so...like I feel kind of heart broken that no one left a note for me... ;-;...but anyways, I don't own Bleach or Tony Tony Chopper from One piece!...sadly...**

* * *

"So, like, Sakura said she saw a monster with huge black wings and a white mask." Click , click, "Do you believe her?" Camie asked as she scooted the clothes one by one on the racks, Camie tucked her light brown hair behind her ear and sighed. "I mean, seriously! A monster?" She pulled out a lacy pink blouse out of the rack with a gleeful shine in her chestnut brown eyes. "This is cutee!" Camie adjusted her expensive Coach purse. Camie wore a light green tanktop with light blue jean shorts that were too short for any teenage girl to wear.

"Well, did the monster have a hole in its chest?" Yaka asked looking at the clothes that were hung near the dressing room not too far from where Camie is.

"Oh! And she said there was a hole in its stomach," a pause. "or something like that."

Yaka walked over to a dressing stall and examined the dress that hung on the front of the door.

The shop was filled with clothes and shoes. The air was sweet with perfume and the smell of new shoes, and judging by the constant _click click,_ there were probably ten to fifteen people in the shop.

It was about twelve in the afternoon and Orihime was probably at school, which was not too far from the mall.

"Yeah, that's a hollow." Yaka answered without looking at Camie, the pale teen tapped her lower lip with her index finger while staring at a strapless navy blue dress. "This one's actually kinda cute." Yaka whispered.

"Are you listening to me?" Camie called out turning towards Yaka's direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you. No need to shout, Camie." Yaka said with a small smile, she reached for the dress to try and feel the fabric.

"Mana!" Camie called out impatiently as Yaka's fingers passed through the sapphire colored dress…

"So what about it? Sakura always says stuff like that, it's obvious she's lying." A female teenager's voice replied back from within the stall that Yaka stood in front of. Yaka took a step back as the door to the stall opened and an eighteen year old walked out with a strapless high-low emerald dress. The older teen sighed and straightened her waist length blond hair, her perfect peach skin glistened along with her full glossy lips. "How do I look, Camie?" Mana asked slowly twirling.

Yaka forced a small smile.

"Eh," The dark haired teen replied shrugging.

"Whoa! Where did you find that?" Camie asked with starry eyes.

Before Mana could reply, Yaka quickly lost interest in the conversation and floated up towards the ceiling hoping to find something more interesting upstairs in the two-story mall. Yaka's head popped up from the ground and she found herself in a rough looking shop. Yaka floated up until her black combat boots touched the tile floor, she walked around the shop and noticed the repeated evil looking skull and zombies were printed on multiple shirts, wallets, hats, and backpacks.

"Why do you always go to these type of shops, onee-chan?" a high pitched voice asked from behind the imaginary teen.

"Because I can." Was the monotone reply.

Yaka looked over her shoulder towards the accessories and spotted the two female humans, the pale teen walked over to them suddenly interested in the shoppers. The younger girl's bright rainbow color clothing and her freckled face stood out from all the other color and clothing in the tiny depressing store.

"But it's kinda scary with so many dark colors and bloody zombie shirts." The freckled ten year old girl with two dark brown pig-tails pressed on while tugging her pink skirt. The second girl was about a year younger than Yaka, sixteen maybe, with dark eyeliners outlining her dark brown eyes and extreme dark purple lipstick. To top it off, she also had pale skin. Yaka noticed the teen's nails were painted black and wore mismatch striped stalking with heavy looking steel-toed shoes that were a little big on her. The depressing teen picked up a spiked bracelet and tried it on.

"So what?" was the same short tone reply. The dark teen slipped off the bracelet and picked up another bracelet with a flaming skull printed pattern.

"Don't you get nightmares?" The bright girl asked fidgeting nervously when she noticed a bald severed rubber head that stood on one of the tables nearby with a swollen black eye and three bloody gunshot wounds that appeared on the right side of its head staring her way.

"No." The sixteen year old held onto the bracelet and walked over to the clothing section, both Yaka and the little girl followed.

"Why do you like scary things, onee-chan?" the innocent girl asked as she glued her eyes to her red rubber boots trying her best not to look at the distracting head figure.

Yaka smiled. Oh, how she wanted a little sister!

"Because," The monotone girl moved the shirts from one side to the other as she looked through the designs. "Evil is hot."

Yaka blinked. Evil?..hot? how? The thought replayed itself inside Yaka's mind only to leave her confused.

"Hey," Yaka asked as she followed the two girls to the cash-register. "How's evil hot?"

The depressed pale teen paid for a t-shirt and the bracelet.

"Hey, answer me." Yaka slightly raised her voice. The freckled face girl thanked the cashier and followed her older sister towards the glass door that lead out of the shop. "Hey!" Yaka stepped in front of the two…

"So, can we get icecream next?" the little girl asked with a smile as she walked through Yaka. The older girl followed through.

"Whatever."

Yaka stood still.

She hated this.

She hated her own existence!

Yaka clenched her fist and tried to force the tears away.

She hated the mall yet she loved it, there're so many people around that it made her feel like she wasn't alone but at the same time it made her feel alone.

Damn Orihime for creating her.

Yaka rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand and floated away. She wanted somewhere to clear her mind, somewhere that would ease her loneliness. Yaka knew where. She made her way towards the small river bank and settled on the green grass near the sidewalk. A few joggers and couple came and went without a single "Hello!" or "Good morning!" not that Yaka really care…she doesn't even exist.

The sun was high in the sky and Yaka closed her eyes trying to concentrate on feeling the warm sun that she read and heard so much about. A few minutes passed and Yaka couldn't feel the sunlight licking her pale skin. Frustrated, Yaka opened her eyes and stared at the water below…

Yaka sat up, what was that standing near the water? Was it a dog? No, it can't be, it's standing on two legs.

"What the heck?" Yaka squinted her eyes and frowned, "A baby sheep?"

Yaka got up and slowly walked towards the small animal. When she got closer she noticed that the small animal stood, probably, up to her knees. She also noticed small curled horns on both side of its head, it reminded her of someone from an anime she watched…what was his name? That chibi blue nosed reindeer…Chopper! Tony Tony Chopper!

Yaka smiled proudly when she remembered the name. Yaka squatted behind the baby ram.

"Hey," Yaka whispered. "You alive?" She poked the chibi ram. It's white fluffy fur felt soft the moment Yaka's finger made contact.

Yaka tensed. She poked it, as in, actually poked it! Yaka's heart skipped a beat.

"O-oi!" Yaka shouted falling onto her butt. "h-how can I touch you?"

In any normal situation, she would've made a stupid joke about how wrong that sounded but in this circumstance…

There was a high pitch scream similar to Chopper's voice.

The chibi ram jumped a foot in the air moving both its arms and legs before landing nearer by the river and turned towards Yaka with its mouth opened. A few seconds flew by,

"Don't scare me, you baka!" the adorable chibi animal yelled with a tiny black hoof over where its heart should be.

"t-that's my line! How come I could poke you without going through?!" Yaka shouted back pointing an accusing finger at the creature.

"You don't poke people, you baka!-"

An uneasy silence settled between the two.

"EHH?!" both of them yelled in union. "YOU CAN SEE ME?!"

* * *

**Please like my story! ^^ and also leave me a note!...a nice note...! **


	3. Chapter 3: I Made a New Friend

Chapter 3: I made a new friend

Hey everyone! :3 so like, I'm actually pretty happy! xD hahaha, I really hope that you guys like my story so far! Trust me! You might want to stick around a bit longer because it gets more interesting! Also, I don't own Bleach or Chopper!...sadly…

Sitting on the edge of the river were two figures with no shadow. The taller one, a human girl wearing a black tanktop with deathly pale skin and pitch black hair that was pulled into a poney-tail sat on the right side of the chibi ram with black tiny horns that curled around his white fluffy ears.

"So…" the pale teen whispered, this was actually her first time talking to someone other than herself and Orihime. "Why are you here and not with your 'kid'?"

Being an imaginary friend was bad enough, but being forgotten is worst.

"Are you lost?" Yaka, the pale teen, asked glancing sideways towards the chibi ram, who swung his (Yaka thinks is a boy) legs back and forth like a little child.

The imaginary ram shook his head and his eyes glistened as he watched the river gently rush by.

"Nah, I'm just walking around. I haven't been here for a while." The ram said quietly. Yaka, not knowing what else to say, nodded.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name, chibi." Yaka teased hoping it would lighten things up a bit. The chibi ram smiled then, with a tiny hoof, reached over to Yaka in a handshake gesture.

"I'm Sheep." He said with a smile all too similar to Chopper's.

Yaka laughed and shook Sheep's hoof.

"But you're a ram." Yaka giggled. Sheep's left ear twitched before he jumped up with small steam shooting out from his tiny ears and began to beat on Yaka's left arm.

"So, what?! It just so happen that my name's Sheep and not Ram!..." Sheep paused in the middle of hitting Yaka then tapped a hoof gently against his lower lip. "Although, Ram does sound pretty cool…"

Yaka innocently smiled. "Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! It was just a bit…ironic? I guess?"

Sheep pouted and sat back down, silence took its place between them.

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was a beautiful cheery pink. The calm river reflected the sky's beauty with the sound of gentle rushing of the water. Yaka slightly turned her head towards Sheep.

"You know staring is bad manners, right?" the ram's high pitch chibi voice said without looking at Yaka. Yaka yelped and blushed in embarrassment of being caught.

"Sorry, it's just," Yaka turned away so that Sheep wouldn't catch her eyes slowly tearing up. "I've never talked to anyone who could see me before."

"Same.." the reply was quiet but Yaka was able to catch it. Yaka's eyes widen and she turned towards Sheep.

"You…" Yaka's eyes blurred with tears. "You too?"

Now it was Sheep's turn to turn away, he got up with his back facing Yaka. Sheep lowered his head and wiped his tears away with the back of his hoof.

"I-I gotta go." He said with a sniff, "I'm starting to fade."

Yaka blinked away her tears and looked at Sheep's feet, indeed… he was starting to fade. She glanced at her feet; her time's running out too. She's already faded up to her knees.

"You better get going too," Sheep said looking over his small puffy shoulders. "You might not make it if you don't."

Yaka got up and nodded with tears returning.

"C-can I see you again, Chibi?" she asked with a small smile. Sheep's eyes widen, and then he floated off the ground facing her slowly.

"Baka!" He shouted trying to sound like he didn't care, "It's Sheep! Baka!" He repeated louder with tears threatening to fall before quickly turning and zooming off into the distance. Yaka smile and floated up too with tears tricking down her pale face, she waved as her only friend took off to his safety zone before she went the opposite way.

The sun was already gone by the time Yaka made it to the apartment. Yaka slipped through the door like a ghost and landed on the wooden floor, she walked over to the couch and plopped onto it. Yaka closed her eyes and, for the first time in a long time, Yaka relaxed. She felt…free almost. Yaka felt herself slowly fading back to reality. By the time Yaka heard footsteps coming down the hall from Orihime's room, Yaka had already recovered.

"Ahhh!" the orange haired princess yelped, Yaka opened one eye and laughed. "Oh! Yaka, when did you come back?" Orihime laughed nervously. "You scared me!"

Yaka floated in the air and slowly laid onto her stomach.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I got here about three minutes ago?" Yaka replied.

Orihime giggled and walked towards the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you smiling so much, Yaka?" Orihime asked without looking at Yaka as she took out a baking pan. Yaka blinked. She was smiling? Yaka's smile widened and her eyes slightly glistened when she remembered Sheep. Yaka crossed her arms in front of her and rested her head on her arms.

"I made a new friend."

Sorry if there's any errors in my stories. I'm still kind of new to all of this! ^^"" Hahaha and sorry I'm taking so long to update! I honestly have a plot! Trust me! I hope it's gonna blow all ya's mind away! XD hahaha, so please stick around a bit longer! Oh! and...please review~ :~: I really really really need to know what everyone thinks about my story! Thanks and see you soon.


End file.
